


A lucky man has secret plans …

by Arielen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… to gain everything his heart desires wants, especially Rodney McKay. A little vignette full of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lucky man has secret plans …

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgments: Stargate Atlantis belongs to his rightful owners, I own nothing.

Rodney left his quarters with a big smile on his face at 7.30 am.

 While he was walking towards his lab, his thoughs slipped through his secret schedule for today, plans he was keeping for himself for good reasons.

 

*****

**8.45 am - Breakfast**

(At this time the sandwiches would have thicker relish as usual. The kitchen personal doesn’t like to keep unnecessary remains of sausage and cheese.)  
  


**12.30 pm - Lunch with the Team**

(Ronon and Sheppard surely would leave the dessert to him, because they don’t like sweet things so much , especially the big man from Sateda. Or maybe Teyla would share her steak with him, because she prefers the salad much more by now to keep her weight?)

 ****  
4.00 pm - A short visit in the biological labs  


(Kathy Browns best friend got a new care-package from her mother and aunt from home. She has always shared the self-baked cookies and the good coffee with other colleagues and their friends, why not today?)  
  


**8.00 pm - Meeting with Dr. Winston**

(maybe he wasnt invited to the birthday party for this man from the chemical division, but he was sure that no one would deny him to take something from the buffet, when he would be there.)

 

*****

He was content with himself and praised himself a lucky man.

Just in this moment his radio set was activated. “Rodney please come to the meeting room immediately, when you have fetched your breakfast. We have to talk about the mission to MX3-726”, Elizabeth Weir ordered.

“But…”

“Some changes happened there, we could not foresee. This demands, that we start the mission much earlier as we have planned,”, the expedition leader said with a stern voice, accepting no further comments.

 „Okay … I will be there!“, Rodney answered with resignation.  He sighed quietly. Sometimes he really hated life and work on Atlantis – expecially, if such surprises suddenly destroy well laid plans for a nice day.

So there would be no feasting with cookies and caffeine for him today , only frustration with long walks and unknown dangers on savage worlds with no edible food …

 


End file.
